Why Did You Leave So Soon?
by Crystal-Star-SS
Summary: Someone helps a priestess in her time of need, but something's wrong...Chapter 13 is up! (Began 12/9/01)
1. Why Did You Leave So Soon? Prologue

Why Did You Leave So Soon?  
  
  
  
  
  
The priestess stared at the lifeless figure if her arms. A stream of tears flowed down her face. The moon shimmered off them in a way that it looked like she was crying diamonds, or very shiny pearls. She stroked his now cold face, wishing they were warm and full of life again.  
  
"Why did you leave me? We finally learned to say those three words. Why didn't you wait? We were supposed to wait for me." She cried into the silky sea of snow hair. She thought wryly, " I've done this many times, but he was able to make me feel better, instead of being the cause of my pains. Please, don't leave me alone."  
  
The rain began to pour down, reflecting her mood. "Ashiteru.Ashiteru!" She said those words over and over again, hoping they would provide some comfort. That means we'll never leave each other!" She began sobbing hysterically.  
  
Two invisible arms wrapped around her. "I'm still here. You just don't know. Please don't cry Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry," an unheard voice whispered. The girl passed out from exhaustion, still clinging to the body. A pair of arms wrapped around the girl and the body, and took them to it's home.  
  
  
  
~ So, tell me what you think of it so far. If I get at least 3 good reviews saying they want me to continue, I'll write more. Otherwise, forget it. I have the next few chapters written down already, so you won't have too long to wait. If you like it enough, and would really like the rest, and I don't continue it, e-mail me at Nyanko_Yokai@magicgirl.com Ja!  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	2. Info for my fics

Disclaimer for ALL the chapters!  
  
I own NONE of the characters used, except for a few, but I'll say at the beginning, which  
  
they are. Also, I would like you to know that if a certain amount of people ask me to  
  
discontinue the fic, I will. Unless, though, if a certain amount of people ask me to  
  
continue. This will NOT occur though, if they ask me to stop just because they dislike  
  
Sesshoumaru x Kagome. I'll have a sad ending, and those who DO NOT like sad endings  
  
can continue to the chapter with the happy ending, which will pick up from the sad one.  
  
I'll place them u pat the same time for the sake of the people who hate sad endings. 


	3. Kagome's Surprise! Sesshoumaru's Home?

MoshiMoshi minna-san! Obviously, since you're reading this, that means people actually liked my writing! O.O WOW. ::is in total shock and might die of shock:: Well, any ways, in between * * means thoughts, and in between : : means an action. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. * Why do I care about this human at all? Why is it that she and Rin can pull my emotions with the littlest things? Grr.*  
  
Kagome began to stir. Why was she so warm? She remembered being in the rain with.  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
She jumped out of the bed and saw a red flash for her pains. "Ita." She looked around and saw she was in a cave with furnishings. Sesshoumaru looked back at her. *What am I doing here? How did I get here? * She flopped back down. Then it clicked in her head. Sesshoumaru + Me +Alone = TROUBLE!!!!!!! All the alarms went off in her head. *Shimatta*  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. Humans could be so rude sometimes. * She's probably freaking out because I'm here. Jeez, why can't I straighten out my feelings?!* "You didn't answer me."  
  
* Okay, Kagome, CALM DOWN. I need to think. Why would I be here? * She ran the list of possibilities through her head. "Well of course I am! I don't exactly jump up and down in my sleep!" she retorted.  
  
"Oh really? I've heard humans are known to do that sometimes. Or even walk around in their sleep and end up somewhere else than where they began."  
  
* Sesshoumaru pays attention to those kinds of things?! *  
  
He handed her some fish. "Rin catches them to eat," he explained. She eyed him suspiciously and didn't take a bite. "If you're think I'm about me trying to kill you, you can forget it. If I wanted to kill you, I would have earlier."  
  
* There goes THAT worry! But.why AM I here? *  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest as many emotions flickered across her face. * Humans are very odd creatures. I'd almost say some of them were worth keeping just for amusement. This girl is one of them. *  
  
Kagome finally gave in to the heavenly smell of the roasted fish. She gave a sigh. Fine, if you don't want to kill me, what do you want with me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally chuckled. * Have I become that much of an enemy towards them? * No reason. I just saw you in the rain unconscious, so I picked you up and brought you here. You see, Rin has been getting lonely lately, so I brought her some company. * And because I want to be able to understand you human. Why you would fall for my halfling brother, for instance. *  
  
"Oh." She wanted to have a more intelligent response, but was baffled that he would do anything nice for anyone, much less a human who he openly advertised that he hated them.  
  
Rin bounced into the room from outside. "Sess-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up. "Nani Rin?"  
  
"Is he going to be my new ka-chan?"  
  
Both demon and human blushed furiously. Demon blushed mentally, of course. Sesshoumaru knew that she knew that he liked this human, and had the gift of being able to know the feelings of others. * Does that mean this girl has some interest in me? Most likely she just sees some of my brother in me, heaven forbid. *  
  
Ooookay. Bad place to stop, but I've got about 7 hours of sleep this whole week, and typed this at 4:30 a.m. Gomen. Well, hope you liked this chapter, and stick around for the next chap. P.S. I'm open to new ideas for this chapter!  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	4. Love, Hate, and Jealousy: Inu-Yasha's Ba...

Yeah, so the characters aren't their usual selves...Anyways, for the sake of the  
  
people who WANT me to continue, I've decided to stick the next chapter up.  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, and Jealousy: Inu-Yasha Comes Back!  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at his brother and love from Hell. "Grrr.What is HE  
  
doing with MY girl?!" Inu-Yasha screamed. Kikyo looked up from torturing a  
  
new soul. "You're dead now Inu-Yasha. Wouldn't it be fair to let Kagome get  
  
over you?" * Like I give a damn what happens to the girl! * Kikyo thought. *  
  
Inu-Yasha is mine and mine alone now... * Inu-Yasha let out such a roar,  
  
everything in Hell could hear and cringed. All of a sudden, a red light  
  
surrounded him, and lifted him up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha just kept on going. Soon, he found himself in a very familiar place.  
  
"The Bone-Eater's Well..." Then it clicked. If he was here...that means he's  
  
alive again!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Kagome felt odd all of a sudden. She felt rage, and then something...wrong.  
  
* Something that shouldn't be here is. * Sesshhoumaru notice the change in  
  
the girl. The expression on her face told him something wasn't right. Kagome  
  
blacked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Hey, girl. Snap out of it!"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
Sesshoumaru held a cloth to her head.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san?"  
  
He gave a sigh. "Nani?"  
  
"I had a very odd dream...I saw Inu-Yasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a low growl at his brother's name.  
  
"There was something wrong with him...His life force was...cruel. Like he lost all  
  
emotion except hate. But there's something else. Something I can't quite put a  
  
finger on..."  
  
^_^;;; Cliffhanger. Again. Well, please review.  
  
*~luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	5. Doshta, Inu-Yasha?

Doshta, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha dashed through the woods, going as fast as possible to Kaede-baba's house. As he entered the village, he heard snatches of whispering like, "That's Inu-Yasha! Isn't he supposed to be dead?" "Hai! That's why Kagome-sama was so sad!" "They said she was kidnapped by Sesshoumaru!" Most of the villagers glared at him from their houses, knowing he wasn't supposed to be there. Inu-Yasha snarled at them. If they wouldn't respect him, then they would fear him!  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could react, a furry ball threw itself around him. That "furry ball" was actually Shippo!  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I never thought I'd say this, demo, I missed you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha coldly pried the little kitsune off.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. * Inu-Yasha would NEVER let me cling to him like that, without yelling my ears off! * He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. * There's something funny going on with him. *  
  
Inu-Yasha saw the change in the kitsune's eyes, and realized he did something wrong. His mind raced, trying to think of what he did. Then he remembered. It was too late though, and he knew it. So he went tot plan B.  
  
He grabbed Shippo by the neck and began to choke him. "You'd better tell me where Kagome is. Or else." He tightened his grip on Shippo to emphasize his point. Shippo could tell that this WAS NOT the kind of choking he did just to be mean. This was very, very serious!  
  
Shippo nodded quickly, thinking as fast as he could. "If you put me down *gasp* I'll take you to Kagome." Inu-Yasha put him down. The kitsune took prayer beads Kagome gave him for emergencies, tossed them over Inu- Yasha and screamed, "STAY!" (Yes, it has been changed, because he and Kagome can't say the same thing, can they?) Inu-Yasha slammed to the ground. "Gomen Inu-Yasha, demo, we need to get Kaede to come and see what's up with you." He put the "baby monk" statue on him, just to be extra careful, and ran off the get the old priestess.  
  
Like? No like?  
  
*~J-chan~* 


	6. Minna-san, I think We have a Problem

Minna-san, gomen if you don't like it if characters aren't exactly like they are in the series and stuff, but it's REALLY, REALLY hard to keep the characters completely like they're supposed to be. I'm trying though. More or less.  
  
Minna, I Think We Have a Problem  
  
Kaede had thrown Inu-Yasha into a shack with spells to make sure he couldn't get out. "We need to find Kagome. She is the only one who can talk to him without him biting her head off." "Demo, we don't know where she is." Kaede began to look into the fire, trying to see where on earth the younger priestess could be. All she saw was swirls of white and golden eyes. She tried harder, and saw a purple crescent moon. Then the puzzle pieces snapped together and almost made her heart stop. Gold eyes and what was most likely white hair = yokai. Yokai + purple crescent moon = Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru + Kagome = trouble AND a VERY mad Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I think it's best that we don't explain the situation to Inu-Yasha, Shippo-chan. He will not be very pleased to know what's going on."  
  
"Nani? What IS going on Kaede-san?"  
  
"."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Inu-Yasha finally regained consciousness. When he woke up, he saw he was in a box-like room. * Shimatta! * He knew he's been in this situation before, and wasn't able to escape before. Would he be able to this time? He began to slam at the walls like a mad man (demon, actually) while clawing at the door. His tries were in vain though. "KAEADE-BABA!!!!!!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Oh dear, it seems our demon friend has awoken."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Kagome just stared out the window, * Why do I feel so uneasy? * Sesshoumaru walked over to her. He began to unconsciously stroke her hair, like Rin did to him when she sensed he was upset, which usually made him feel a bit better, though he'd never admit it.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying it. Her mom used to do this to her too, when she was crying, or too tensed up. She began to relax as Sesshoumaru gently stroked her hair. He started to realize what he was doing and immediately stopped. Both on them started to become very self- conscious and tension began to mount.  
  
"So.Why did you really bring me here, Sesshoumaru? You first told me that you wanted me to stay with Rin, and I've seen her once this whole time I was here."  
  
"."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He took a breath and began.  
  
Find out Sesshoumaru's answer in the next chapter! Or the one after, depending if I decide to switch to Inu-Yasha's part of the story. Hmm.  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	7. A New Surprise

A New Surprise  
  
Inu-Yasha was making enough racket in the room to raise all of Hell, but Kaede still held her ground. "You are not coming out of there Inu-Yasha until you calm down and get a hold of yourself." This was all spoken in a calm voice, amazingly, but the second voice was all but calm.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT KAEDE-BABA?!?!?! I AM TOTALLY CALM! CAN'T YOU TELL? NOW LET ME OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"If that was calm, Inu-Yasha, I'd hate to see what you think mad as hell would be." "Shippo, that comment was not needed. If anything, he's madder than before, if that is even possible."  
  
Inu-Yasha began to pace, trying to cool his flaming temper. "Will you tell me about Kagome if I calm down?" "It depends." His temper flared higher. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "IT DEPENDS?!" ARE YOU, OR ARE YOU NOT GOING TO TELL ME?!"  
  
Kaede took a look at him. " At this rate, not. I don't want you running off on a murderous rampage because this happened, and at the rate we're going, you're not going to calm down, so I can not tell you."  
  
TWITCH -_-xxxx  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru began to tell her, but stopped. He was afraid to tell his feelings. Afraid that they'd be rejected, again. "In all honesty, I don't know. I just feel a strange attraction to you, human." * There. It's out. * He waited for the storm to come, but it never did. When he looked back up, he saw a strange look on the girl's face. She seemed to be fighting an inner war with herself about something.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Should I tell him? That I'd been in love with him the whole time, but just afraid of rejection? * Finally, she made up her mind. "Sesshoumaru-san?"  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"The truth is.The truth is." She began to mess with her skirt and look at the floor. "The truth is, I've always liked you. From the first day I saw you, I felt a strange attraction. I've been too afraid to tell you, being I'm merely human and all." The last bit held bitterness in it. She knew he would never accept a HUMAN as a lover. * That's why I ran to Inu-Yasha. I knew he liked me, and he wouldn't have put in as much of a fight. Knowing I'd never be able to have Sesshoumaru, I subconsciously ran to Inu-Yasha to replace him, and ended up falling in love with him. But I never did really lose my feelings for Sesshoumaru. *  
  
Sesshoumaru was beyond shocked at this new bit of info. Unknown to Kagome, she was actually speaking out loud, so Sesshoumaru could hear everything she "thought." He saw the distressed look on her face and began to realize that she wasn't messing around. He strode up to her, tilted her chin up so she would look at him, and kissed her gently. As if asking permission.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOkay. 3 chapters in one night ain't bad, but I could do better I'm sure. Review?  
  
*~Luv,  
  
~J-chan~  
  
NEXT TIME, ON INU-YASHA!  
  
Inu-Yasha finally learns of the situation. What will his reaction be? 


	8. Inu-Yasha's Reaction! Kagome's Feelings....

::brain is throbbing:: This fic might not be so good. I feel very depressed and nauseas right now,  
  
but am determined to write this next chapter. This fic won't fill all the things I hoped it would, but  
  
I feel very lousy right now. Iita...@_@...X_x...  
  
Inu-Yasha Reaction! Kagome's Feelings  
  
Inu-Yasha became passive all of a sudden. * If I can get these morons to let me out,  
  
I'll just find Kagome by myself. I'll give HER a piece of my mind... * In the far, far corner of  
  
Inu-Yasha's mind, he knew how he was thinking, feeling, acting was NOT he was supposed  
  
to, but all reason in the main circus of his brain said to ignore what he was slightly thinking.  
  
* Why am I so confused? When I was brought back, did something happen to me? *  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. * Does he really care for me? Or am I just some temporary  
  
whore to fill his needs? * Her jaw went slack as she was thinking, and Sesshoumaru took this  
  
chance to explore her mouth. She didn't taste like female yokai do. Instead of blood, she tasted  
  
more like...honey, or something else sweet. He also noticed that it was very...addicting, in a way.  
  
Much to his surprise, and her own, she didn't stop him. He circled his arms around her by reflex.  
  
As he came up for air, he did not look into her eyes, for fear of her reaction. He knew that a girl's  
  
wrath, especially this one's, could be horrible. * Imagine, me, Sesshoumaru, afraid of a girl. A  
  
HUMAN girl at that! * And yet, he didn't let go of her.  
  
* Sesshoumaru-sama... *  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Keade, not really thinking at the moment, didn't find it...odd...that Inu-Yasha all of a  
  
sudden was quiet. So, she let him out. Wanting some info, he remained that way. Until of course,  
  
Keade stupidly told him the situation. THEN there was Hell and over. Inu- Yasha stormed out,  
  
looking for his..."dear"...brother.  
  
Shippo watched all of this happen. He knew something happened to Keade-san, because  
  
she would never have done something so stupid unless there was someone behind her weird  
  
behavior. * Did something happen to him when he came back? * What scared Shippo was not  
  
Inu-Yasha's storm, but because there WAS no storm. * Inu-Yasha...what happened to you. You'd  
  
be letting out quite a dirty speech by now if you were really you... * Shippo shuddered at the look he  
  
saw in Inu-Yasha's eyes before he left. There was a cruel, cold glint in it. Not like the one he ususally  
  
had when they were talking about his brother, but something...much deeper. * I'd better reach Kagome  
  
before he does! * Shippo ran to Sesshoumaru's rumored layer, hoping to be there in time.  
  
  
  
::sighs at her very, very, very bad grade:: I sacrifice soo much for anime. Not that I mind, but my famly does...  
  
I'd better be careful... Well, tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	9. A Win or Lose Situation. It's Your Choic...

A Win or Lose Situation. It's Your Choice...  
  
Shippo ran like he had a year's supply of unused energy. * I HAVE to get there in time!  
  
Not even the "all mighty" Sesshoumaru can withstand this new Inu-Yasha. He's worse than when  
  
he's full yokai, and that's saying something! *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha was not only running as fast as Shippo, but faster. He knew that the look in  
  
the young fox's eyes meant that he had no intention of letting him out of his sight. He couldn't  
  
decide who he was more mad at: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Keade, or the rest of the gang. * They  
  
should have been watching her! Not letting her go on her own! She should be fighting back  
  
more! HE shouldn't be touching MY woman! * He had no idea where his brother may be, but he  
  
would sniff him out. Litterally...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away gently, much to his horror. Little did he know  
  
though, that she had NO intention of leaving.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san? Are you sure...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was startled that she hadn't left yet. She had just stayed there, and then  
  
asked him if he thought he was sure! He found that rather laughable, but held it in. He gave no  
  
reply. * She has a very odd look in her eyes...What is it? *  
  
Kagome looked at him, eyes pleading. Then she turned toward the door ready to leave,  
  
her eyes hidden by her bangs. " If you truely loved me, you would be willing to stay with a  
  
human. Are you willing to make that sacrifice? That would "shame" you in the eyes of the other  
  
yokai. *Like your father...* Is the "great" Sesshoumaru ready for that? Can his ego take that?  
  
Will you toss your pride out the door, or will you toss your feelings besides hate and sorrow  
  
out?"  
  
Sesshoumaru knew this was a either win or lose situation. He was either the happiest  
  
man * cough * yokai in the world, or the most misrable. It all depended on his answer. One he  
  
had no answer to.  
  
Hearing the silence, Kagome had to bite back the tears. " I thought that'd be the answer.  
  
Sayonora, Sesshoumaru-san." She walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Likee? No likee? Don't worry, this isn't the end. I'm not like a lot of writers who are too darn lazy  
  
to finish things so leave some crazy ending like this. I'm welcoming reviews!  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	10. Arigato Notice

Arigato minna!  
  
Here is a list a people I'd like to thank a billion times, and that play a major role in my anime life, and who help me through. These people, without them, I would have no real life:  
  
Mr. Daniel  
  
Ms. Carolyn  
  
Kristine  
  
John  
  
Suppi-chan  
  
Kusi-chan  
  
The-yet-to-be-officially-nicknamed Sonia  
  
Heidi  
  
Vickie  
  
I'd like to point out the fact that the order I put your names on the list does not mean squat to the order I like you. You all are equally important. This will be revised, 'cause I know I have a real letter to these people somewhere, but not with me, so I have no idea what to write. Arigato to all the people listed, and many more, who helped me through everything, and lighten the burden I carry. I'd like to also thank all the people who reviewed, because without reviews, I would have never continued. 


	11. Sheer Luck

Sheer Luck  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the blank air before him, his eyes wide. * What happened? *  
  
His mind in shock, he stood there, thinking, or at least trying to. * Shimatta! I can't  
  
believe what I just did! I pushed the thing that matters to me the most on this retched  
  
earth away with my own hand. I have to find her! * With that, he dashed out the door  
  
to find Kagome.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The rain began to pour. You would've thought that a GIANT thing took an equally large bucket that never empties, and dumped it on the world. Even with Inu-Yasha's yokai sense of sight and hearing, it was hard to make out something-even 3 feet from him. Forget smelling! He couldn't even smell himself, and he was right there! Inu-Yasha stopped in a cave nearby to wait out the storm.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kagome wandered around, hoping to find shelter. * Jeez, less than a week and already I lost all that really matters to me. One dies, and the other doesn't really return the feelings. Life is wonderful, isn't it? * Suddenly, she spotted a cave. The only reason she was able to tell what it was was because that she saw a very, very faint glow. She moved as fast as her worn legs would allow.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru was his full demon self, so that he wouldn't run into any lower yokai. It would just cause a holdup in his search for Kagome, which he couldn't afford.  
  
The rain greatly reduced his senses, which he had depended on to find her. Finally, he  
  
changed into his "human demon" form so that he could seek shelter till the blasted rain  
  
ceased.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha was drying himself off, when he heard a noise. * Who in their right  
  
mind would be out here right now? * He hid in the shadows waiting. What he saw made  
  
his heart leap.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome saw the fire once she got in, and hoped whoever was here wouldn't mind  
  
her being there too. " Ano, if anyone's here, and you don't want me to be here, please tell  
  
Me now before I get too comfortable." As no one answered, she assumed that they were either gone, or that they didn't mind. She began to carefully dry her hair, when she got a very nasty chill. This didn't even half rival the one that she had when a low voice said,  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Sooooooooo, did you like it?  
  
*~luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	12. Kagome's Discovery

1 My, What a Happy Reunion  
  
"Kagome."  
  
That one word sent chills down her spine. Not the actual words, but the fact that a certain someone was saying them. A certain someone who wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why are you here?"  
  
Inu-Yasha would have under normal circumstances be more taken aback then he was now, but now he was barely under control. Mostly in rage, but about 30% with grief. He walked over to her.  
  
"Why Kagome? Didn't we say we loved each other? Why do you reject me?" Then a look of rage flashed in his face. "It's HIM, isn't it? He did something to you, just like Naraku did to me and Kik."  
  
"Unisi! Yamate! Don't say HER name!"  
  
"But Kagome."  
  
Kagome spun around, her face livid. "Why? Even though we said we loved each other, you still hold on to her. You hold on to her more than you did me. It's HER fault you died, Inu-Yasha, and you're already all ok with saying her name! You died twice because of her! It was me who in a way brought you back both times, and yet." Her expression was replaced by a forlorn one. "You never really did love me, did you?" She said this so quietly, even Inu-Yasha had to strain to hear. "I was just there to replace her. I was the closest you could get to the old Kikyo." She gently brushed his cheek. "That time you spent in Hell, you only pretended to miss me. You only thought you were in love with me. You forced yourself to be, thinking you could forget her." She turned, keeping her head down. "Even Sesshoumaru showed more love than you do towards me."  
  
Inu-Yasha's face darkened at his brother's name. He grabbed her roughly, and spun her around to face him. Still though, she kept face hidden of emotion. "What did he do to you? Answer me!" He began to shake her.  
  
"Get your nasty half-breed hands off of her."  
  
"You!"  
  
Good lord! I can't put my ideas onto "paper!" I can't stand it! I have my ideas, but I can't word them! Grrr.. Well, any ways, please review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter, which should be up before Christmas. If it isn't, I'll say this now: Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year!  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	13. My, What a Happy Reunion

1 My, What a "Happy" Reunion  
  
"You!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"My, what a happy reunion this is," said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
"It is"  
  
::facefaults from a yokai and a priestess::* Baka hanyou/ Baka Inu- Yasha*  
  
" Why are YOU here, Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru feigned surprise. "Isn't someone allowed to seek shelter from the rain?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"My, aren't we selfish."  
  
Inu-Yasha shot him one of his newly acquired death glares. Sesshoumaru inwardly shuddered. * I know he wasn't able to do that till recently. *  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
While this quest of wills was going on, Kagome tried to sneak out without being caught. Of course, being her klutzy self, she tripped over a rock, which caused her to yelp in pain.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The two yokai jumped when they heard a yelp in the back. When they wheeled around, and saw Kagome cradling her now twisted ankle. As she looked up and found the yokai staring at her, she swore quietly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
* They were NOT supposed to see me! Now I'm in deep trouble. *  
  
Shippo saw the light, and as he neared, he heard something that made his tiny heart stop. ALL three of the people he was trying SEPARATE were in the EXACT same place!  
  
I know my chapters are short, but I'm totally swamped with some things. I'm trying my best to keep this fic updated with at least three chapters a week. Work with me people.  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan~ 


	14. Kagome!

"Kagome?"  
  
* Why in the Hell am I so freaking clumsy? Especially when I'm trying NOT to be so! How am I going to get out of this?! * "Ehhe."  
  
"Where were YOU trying to go?! "  
  
* Inu-Yasha is so much scarier when he's like this. It's just not like him. * "Uh.For more firewood?"  
  
" Are you telling us or asking us? "  
  
* Stupid Sesshoumaru and his too smart self! * "You asked a question, so I'm answering you!" She snapped.  
  
"Really?" Sesshoumaru mused. "Had I not known better, I would have thought."  
  
"Well that's your problem Sesshoumaru! " Inu-Yasha said/screamed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Shippo saw his chance. " Kagome! Nigatae, hayaku!" Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her pre-made back and hauled ass. Shippo grabbed her and turned into the balloon thingy. Since he was stronger now, he could carry one other person with him while he was in a different form. The two of them flew off, and landed near the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
"::sigh:: I thought we were goners! Arigato Shippo-chan! Oh, can I talk to you Shippo about Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hai. I noticed something weird about him too!"  
  
"His aura... It's filled with hate... and emptiness. Just like Kikyo's."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It was a race to see who can reach the girl and kitsune. Who'll win?  
  
  
  
I know I was asked to stop, demo I couldn't help but writing another chapter for people who have asked me to continue. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! *Happy early b-day to me, for Jan. 1st.  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan 


	15. The Chase; To Comfort a Girl Isn't THAT ...

The Chase; To Comfort a Girl Isn't THAT Easy  
  
Hauling ass couldn't even half describe the speed Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru were going. To the human's eye, they were just a very, very, very brief wind. One was chasing her because, even though he would never truly come out and say it, loved her. The other, well... the reason was unknown.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Shippo and Kagome had stopped in a dark cave that had a sheet of moss that covered and camouflaged their smell, as well as hid them. The two stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly though, Kagome broke down, crying.  
  
"Doshta, Kagome-san?"  
  
"It's just that... I'm so confused." Her sobs that were more or less quiet, became a full-blown storm. If it wasn't raining as hard as it was, a yokai could hear it from a mile away. Shippo was stuck. He had no idea how to comfort a crying woman, which made him feel even more helpless.  
  
" I thought I loved Inu-Yasha. Demo, when I think about it, I loved Sesshoumaru all along. Inu-Yasha was just there to replace him. But I ended up falling in love with Inu-Yasha, just to have him die that same day, and THEN find out that the guy I've liked and thought I had no chance with tells me he loves me!" :: begins to sob again::  
  
"Ano." Shippo had no experience in the field of love, so he did the one thing he could think of. He climbed into her lap and stroked her hair, just like he'd seen human mothers do to their frightened or hurt children. Kagome curled around Shippo, and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Sesshoumaru seethed because he felt so lost for the first time in his life. He couldn't use the senses he depended on to find things, his feelings AND thoughts were jumbled, and his no-longer-dead brother was acting strangely and unpredictably. The second two bothered Sesshoumaru the most because he was so used to being the one in control. Now HE was the one that was the prey. But of what?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
* I feel so odd... As if I no longer care for Kagome. I just want to know that no one else will get her. That's crazy! I love her! I came back from Hell to be with her! Or is that really the reason?  
  
I know I'm not writing a lot, but I'm swamped with things right now. I'm being swamped by family members, and have no time to think this story along. Please don't be too mean if I'm not updating as much as I said I'd TRY to.  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan 


End file.
